Justice & Love 2
by xx'Gothic-Manga-Girl'xx
Summary: The events of Smackdown on May 24 during both Dean vs. Kofi for the US Championship and the 6-Man Tag Team Match right after, when Roman tweaked his ankle, but with a slashy twist. Seth/Roman/Dean slash M/M/M bottom!Roman top!Seth and Dean (Don't like slash? DON'T READ!)


**Hello everyone, I hope the summer is treating you well! ^^ Since I've got tons of free time and I've been watching lots of wrestling I decided to write some fanfiction! For those of you who read my other story "Justice & Love" I hope you'll like this. So... enjoy! ^-^**

* * *

Roman and Seth escorted Dean out to the top of the stairs in preparation for his Title Rematch against Kofi Kingston and bumped fists with him before backtracking through the doors again. They weren't leaving Dean for long though because they already had a plan in place to ensure that the US Title would stay in Dean's hands.

They watched the first few minutes of the match backstage before going around to the other side of the arena so that they could sneak up on Kofi. By the time they got to the floor Kofi was headbutting Dean and he fell off the turnbuckle so Seth snuck up behind Kofi and made to grab him off the top rope but Kofi managed to land a kick that sent Seth flying to the floor. When Roman saw this he was going to attack Kofi but the highflyer leaped off the top and did a flying clothesline, sending Roman to the floor too, giving him the opportunity to turn back to Dean. Just as he was about to reach Dean, who was clutching his stomach from the shoulder Kofi had just rammed into his gut, Seth slid into the ring and brought him down, resulting in the referee calling for the bell.

They started their patented 3-on-1 assault on Kofi just as the Viper's entrance music started playing followed by the man himself running to the ring and joining the fight. Roman and Dean were ready but Randy was pissed off and started landing heavy blows right to Roman's face before Seth rejoined them and they were starting to get the upper hand just as Sheamus' music came on. The Great White attacked Dean at full speed and it seemed that Randy had got a second wind because in a matter of seconds all three Shield members found themselves outside the ring and very pissed off.

The current GM of Smackdown, Teddy Long, came out and (as per what had become a custom for him lately) turned their brawl into a 6-Man Tag Team Match- right up the Shield's alley.

**xXx**

For the first little bit of the match Randy, Sheamus and Kofi seemed to have the upper hand but when Roman and Dean pulled Seth off the apron before Sheamus could start beating on his chest they managed to regroup and started beating down the Celtic Warrior.

Seth and Dean watched Roman as he powered Sheamus down into their corner but when Roman put some space between the Irishman and himself it was just enough for Sheamus to rally and fight his way out of the corner landing shots on both Seth and Dean before moving out of the way of Roman's incoming Spear, sending him straight into the steel post. Seth scrambled back onto the apron and, upon seeing his lover hunched over in pain, tagged himself in. Unfortunately Randy also got a tag and made a big impact with two consecutive power slams on Seth and Dean following it up with a vicious DDT to Seth right after.

The crowd was going nuts as the WWE's Apex Predator set up for the infamous RKO, giving Seth just enough time to roll out of the ring, but he managed to snag Seth by the hair and pull him back. But because he was so focussed on Seth he didn't see Roman coming from his left and he managed to land a huge Superman punch to the back of his head, sending Randy toppling out of the ring.

As Roman landed he felt his ankle roll and sharp pain sparked through his foot and up his leg. Instinctively, he clutched at his now-throbbing ankle as he rolled on the floor.

Dean heard Roman's choked cry of pain and quickly moved to his side, bending over to look at him and he was greeted with the sight of Roman's handsome face screwed up in pain, his teeth bared in agony. Dean softly touched his leg, cursing in his head that he couldn't do more, before looking over at Seth and seeing a look of concern on his two-tone haired lover's face. They couldn't do this here; as much as they wanted to take care of their lover it would have to wait until the match was over.

So Dean, being the most dominate of them, quickly to control and said to Seth, "Get back in!" hoping that they could get a quick victory through a count-out. He moved back up onto the apron and out of the corner of his eye Dean saw Seth hover over Roman for a few more seconds before seeming to remember that they were still in the middle of a match.

Seth quickly got back into the ring, now more determined to finish the match as quickly as possible, while Roman stood up and tried to walk it off outside the ring, or at least tried ignore how the pain got worse when he stood on it.

He climbed back onto the apron and continued to try to walk it off while occasionally rubbing it. As he was doing this, Dean pulled Randy back into their corner and Seth tagged in. As he got out of the ring Dean eyed Roman and shot him a look of concern as he bent down to rub at his ankle again before pacing along the apron some more. He could see that walking wasn't helping, if anything Roman was limping more than he had been a minute ago.

While Seth held Randy in the corner Dean leaned over to Roman and quietly asked, "You okay, Rome?"

Roman silently shook his head, a grimace set on his lips to keep himself from groaning out loud every time pain shot through his ankle.

He forgot his pain momentarily as he watched Randy get a hold of Seth of the top rope and flip him over and off the turnbuckle for a brutal superplex that caused both men to scramble towards their corners to tag out. Dean and Sheamus met in the middle of the ring and Dean was floored twice by Sheamus' swinging arms. Roman knew he had to help his two lovers, bum ankle or not, or else they would lose this match for sure. Just as he got into the ring Sheamus used the momentum from his second swing to drive himself right into Roman's stomach causing him to lose his balance and step down hard on his injured foot, making him release a loud shout of pain, which caused him to fall out of the ring.

All he could feel was pain, it was like the pain in his ankle had suddenly spread through his whole body times two. He could vaguely hear cheers and shouts from the WWE Universe and was sure that they were for the man that was undoubtedly beating on his two lovers at the moment. When he looked into the ring he saw Sheamus putting Dean on his shoulders for White Noise and saw his opening to end the match; he got into the ring and put all his strength into a Spear that knocked Sheamus right off his feet!

He rolled out of the ring to let Dean finish it and turned around to see Randy Orton turning and knew that he was about to be the victim of an RKO. His head hit the floor (the mats were pretty thin so there was very little between his head and the concrete underneath) and the ending moments of the match didn't even register in his mind. The next thing he knew he was hearing their music, signifying their win, and got back into the ring to celebrate with Seth and Dean.

**xXx**

They made their way backstage, still riding high from their victory, and Roman had pretty much forgotten about his ankle until the pain suddenly snuck up on him and hit him like a runaway train. His leg suddenly buckled under him as he let out a cry and two pairs of strong arms just barely caught him before he hit the floor. Roman's vision had gone gray from the sudden burst of pain, stomach lurching as the pain completely caught up with him.

"Shit! Rome, are you okay?" Dean's voice would sound rough and slightly agitated to an outsider but to Roman and Seth it was full of worry for the injured man. His hand gently swept Roman's hair out of his face as he and Seth set him carefully on a nearby equipment container to get him off his feet.

Seth knelt down and pushed Roman's pant leg up before moving to get his shoe off. He slightly pulled the boot and Roman moaned as a fresh wave of pain rolled through his foot. He gave a soft whimper (he could allow himself to show weakness now that it was just him and his two lovers alone) and pleaded, "Please don't do that again. It _really_ hurts." A tear rolled down his tan cheek as he tried to focus on something other than his ankle, though he was rather unsuccessful.

Seth and Dean's hearts clenched, hearing Roman whimper like that, and they both started to kiss his face to try to soothe him. It worked to a certain degree, he could still feel the pain but it was secondary to the feeling of the soft kisses from the two men he loved and he found himself relaxing a little bit despite the situation.

The two dominate lovers felt Roman relax and so they let themselves breathe a little bit, releasing some of the tension they'd been feeling since Roman first tweaked his ankle (which had only been about 20 minutes ago but felt so much longer to all three men). They knew that they'd have to get his ankle looked at soon but wanted to just take a moment and revel in being together, soothing one another in ways that only they could, something that they couldn't really do all that often while still at a venue.

"Rome, babe, we should go get your ankle checked out now." Dean sighed, hating to break up the moment but the rising concern for Roman's wellbeing was winning out over his desire to stay huddled in their private little world. He dropped a kiss on the top of his head in apology.

Seth sighed, reluctantly agreeing with him, "He's right; if we can't even get your boot off without it hurting it definitely needs to be looked at."

Roman made a sound that was half whimper, half sigh but nodded anyways and allowed Seth and Dean to help him up and leaned some of his weight on them as they started walking towards the trainers' room.

**xXx**

Luckily Roman didn't have to get an x-ray, Doc Sampson declared that it was a sprain and that he should be okay for RAW next week but he'd have to check again on Monday to be sure. Roman's ankle was swollen and bruised (it had taken almost 10 minutes for them to get his boot off- Roman had nearly broken both of his lovers' hands from how hard he'd gripped them) and Doc had told them to ice it when they got back to the hotel and to put a tenser on it when the swelling went down. He also advised Roman to stay off it as much as he could to help it heal faster.

Roman allowed Seth and Dean to help him walk back to the locker room, where only a few Superstars were still hanging around, and they quickly changed into their normal clothes before making their way to the parking lot. Seth and Dean threw their bags in the trunk as Roman limped over to the passenger's side, waiting for one of them to unlock the door. He turned to see what was taking them so long and watched as a very familiar argument between the two men began.

"C'mon Dean! Let me drive this time, you already drove us here!"

"Seth, you drive like a Nascar racer on drugs! Rome's already hurt and I'd rather we make it back to the hotel without adding on to that."

"I'll drive carefully, I promise. You know I wouldn't do anything to hurt Rome."

Roman sighed, cheeks pink from the heartfelt words from Seth, "Guys, why is it always the same argument? Dean just give Seth the keys, you know you're going to anyway. And Seth just... _please_ drive carefully."

Seth let out a whoop and Dean sighed with faux-anger, "Fine. Here ya go, Speedy."

**xXx**

The ride back to the hotel was quiet, Seth grinning the whole way there, and they made it back in one piece with Seth having abided by traffic laws pretty much the whole way there (which was a miracle by his standards).

Dean was the first one out of the car and moved to Roman's side, helping him out of the car and pulling his arm over his own shoulders to make sure he didn't put any weight on his ankle. Seth grabbed their bags and locked the car and the three lovers made their way into the hotel at a slow, careful pace.

When they entered their room the first thing Seth did was toss their bags on the floor and then moved to the small table where the ice bucket was.

"I'm gonna go grab some ice for your ankle, Rome. Dean, grab a towel while I'm gone will ya?"

"Sure thing."

Roman settled himself on the edge of the king size bed that took up a good portion of their hotel room and started shedding his clothes, "Dean, could you pass me my pajamas?"

"Yeah, here ya go babe." He tossed Roman one of his tank tops and a pair of his pajama pants, also changing into his own sleep clothes.

Roman turned on the TV just for some background noise as Seth came back into the room holding a now filled ice bucket; at the same time Dean exited the bathroom with one of the white, fluffy hotel towels in his hands. They went about making an icepack for Roman's ankle as he watched them, silently thinking to himself how lucky he was to have both of them in his life.

He was so lost in his musings he didn't notice that his two lovers had finished and had moved to the bed so he yelped in shock as something cold was placed on his ankle. Seth and Dean's eyebrows rose and they shared a glance before chuckling at their now bright red lover.

Seeing his lovers' amusement he defended himself, "I was just thinking and the ice just surprised me is all!"

The two men laughed a little more but nodded as they joined Roman in the bed, Seth on his left and Dean on his right. They all settled into each other, Seth and Dean slipping their arms around Roman as he cuddled into Dean's chest and curled a hand in the fabric of Seth's shirt.

They laid there for a while, just watching the episode of NCIS that was on, before Seth broke the hush that had fallen over them.

"So what were you thinking about, Rome?"

Roman's cheeks, which had turned back to their normal tan shade a few minutes ago, flamed bright red once again when he remembered what he'd been thinking about. Not that he was embarrassed about being in love with these two men, nor did he have any problem admitting it out loud, but when it was just the three of them together he got a little shy about the depths of his affection for them. Seth and Dean thought it was really cute how shy Roman got when they were alone because it was so different from how he portrayed himself when they were in public and in the ring.

"Uh... y-y'know, just the match and stuff."

Seth propped himself up on one elbow and shot Roman a disbelieving look, "Yeah right baby, wanna try that one again?"

He sighed and, if possible, his cheeks turned even redder, "I-I was just thinking about you two... and how lucky I am... because I get to have both of you... and I love you so much... and..."

He cut himself off, thoroughly embarrassed in himself, buried his face in Dean's neck and waited for his lovers to say something.

He was expecting maybe some chuckles from the two men but was pleasantly surprised when he found himself suddenly being covered with kisses and being hugged within an inch of his life instead.

"Fuck... you're so damn cute, Rome. You have no idea..." Seth's voice was rough and filled with love and desire and it made Roman flush a little more and smile.

Dean sighed, sounding just as wrecked as Seth, "If you hadn't hurt your ankle... well, you definitely wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight. That's for sure."

Roman smirked wickedly, "Well, I wouldn't really mind if you two kept me up all night tonight anyway. It's not like I'd be standing or anything."

Dean grinned and kissed him, "That's true babe but Doc said for you to rest tonight, so that's what you'll do."

Seth leaned over and kissed both of them, "Tonight we rest, tomorrow night you'll get what you asked for, Rome."

"I look forward to it." They all laughed, definitely looking forward to tomorrow.

With that all settled the three men snuggled back into one another and Seth turned off the TV. Roman sighed as he felt Dean nuzzle his hair and Seth wrap his arms around his waist; he was exactly where he belonged.

"Love you guys..."

"Love you too, Rome."

His ankle might hurt like a bitch but Roman could live with it if it gave him the opportunity to spend some quality time with his two lovers.

* * *

**Done! I hope you liked it! ^^ Um... I'll probably be doing a couple more Shield slash oneshots that I'll just be completely making up instead of basing it off of events, so look forward to those! ^-^**

**Also... so happy that Roman and Seth retained the Tag Titles at Money in the Bank! It sucks that Dean lost the Ladder Match; he was so close too! He would be an awesome Heavyweight Champ (way better than Del Rio right now, for sure)!**


End file.
